


I'm Not Tired

by BookGirlFan



Series: Children of Watership Down [15]
Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Sleepiness, everything turns out sleepy, maybe I should stop writing when I'm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy conversations with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Tired

"I'm not tired, H-" Fiver was cut off by a yawn, eyes closing and mouth stretching wide with the force of it. "I'm not tired," he stubbornly continued. Despite his insistence, he snuggled closer to Hazel, eyelids drooping and head nodding.

Hazel smiled fondly at him, safe in the knowledge that Fiver was too sleepy to be watching. "Well, I'm going to bed after this round anyway, so will you come with me?"

Fiver's nose scrunched thoughtfully. "I guess. I'm still not tired, though!" Another yawn broke through, this one catching on to Hazel as well.

"Okay. Still, one more round." Hazel nodded for Blackberry to start dealing, and the room descended into silence, broken only by the flick of cards passing and the occasional soft calling of numbers or "Go fish". Only a few of them were left around the table, with Dandelion and Strawberry finding other things to do, and Bigwig having already taken Pipkin off to bed, piggybacking the sleepy blonde and scowling at anyone who tried to wake him.

A few more minutes, and the round was over. As Silver carefully packed up the cards, returning them neatly to their drawer, Hazel tried to rouse his brother. "Fiver? The round is over, time for bed."

Fiver only mumbled indistinctly, more asleep than not.

Hazel looped one of Fiver's arms around his neck and heaved the younger boy to his feet. "Come on, Fiver. You can't fall asleep yet!" With Hazel taking most of Fiver's weight, they managed to get as far as the bottom of the stairs. Hazel stopped and looked up them, blearily trying to puzzle out a solution, but the connections weren't quite coming to his tiredness-befuddled brain.

A quiet voice from behind solved the puzzle for him. "You go up first, I'll carry Fiver."

Hazel turned around, recognising the silvery blonde hair even before he remembered the name to go with it. "You sure, Silver?" he asked, trying to hide a yawn. "You don't have to, I'll find a way."

Silver smiled quietly. "I know. I don't mind, he's only small."

He came up beside the other two and lifted one of Fiver's arms, placing it around his neck, then scooping the smaller boy into his arms. "Go ahead." He gestured Hazel up the stairs. "Fiver will be safe with me."

Hazel nodded gratefully, and started up the stairs, each step making his legs feel heavier, until he finally stumbled onto the top. He waited there for Silver, slumping against the wall. His eyes drifted closed. Surely it wouldn't matter if he slept in the hall, just this once?

A hand landing on his shoulder startled him back to wakefulness. His eyes snapped open, then seeing Silver, drooped again. Hazel blinked furiously, trying to stay awake. He needed to get Fiver to bed.

"This way," Silver whispered, his hand, still on Hazel's shoulder, steering him forwards. Mostly asleep, Hazel followed Silver's guidance.

Once inside the room, Hazel headed for Fiver's bed, shrugging off Silver's hand. "Fiver needs to go to bed," he tried to explain. "I have to take care of him, he's my little brother. I need to see him go to bed."

Silver nodded once. He laid Fiver on the bed, then stood back while Hazel pulled the covers over his brother, making sure he was comfortable, before crossing the room and getting in his own bed. Finally, he turned to leave, stopping in the doorway only a moment before exiting the room entirely.

In that moment, Hazel, nearly asleep, thought he heard him say, "You take care of him, we'll take care of you."


End file.
